Examination of two experimental therapies in patients with advanced Parkinson's Disease who have become refractory to treatment. IV L-DOPA test addresses the questions of whether patients with advance PD will respond to increased hourly intakes of L-DOPA. Non-responders to IV L-DOPA at the maximum infusion rate will then enter the Progabide phase of study.